Joceline O/U 12G
Very powerful but low total ammo. |unlock = 43 |slot = 2 |wtype = 2 |type = 11 |price = $920,000 |mag = 2 |max_ammo = 28 |rpm = 0.12 |damage = 155 |accuracy = 60 |stability = 28 |concealment = 5 |threat = 37 |reload_min = 2.5 |reload_max = 2.7 |range_min = |range_max = |pellets = |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.9 |recoil_v_max = 3.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = b682 |ammo_b_min = 0.28|ammo_b_max = 0.98}} The is a shotgun that was added on March 15, 2015 as part of the Bonnie Character Pack. Overview At first glance, the Joceline is an inferior version of the Mosconi 12G, possessing less stability, concealment, total ammo, a slightly slower reload time, and also unlocks later than the Mosconi. However, the Luxurious Ammo Pouch mod will give the Joceline more ammo than the Mosconi, albeit only by eight shells. Obviously, this gun is of no value to players looking to have a highly-concealed primary or simply don't care about ammo size difference. Like the Mosconi, it is usable at medium range, but requires a more concentrated effort at aiming to do so. Its meager two shell capacity means the player will regularly find themselves vulnerable since they are constantly reloading, severely limiting its effectiveness against multiple enemies. Ammo boxes replenish one to two shells a piece, and since only a handful of enemies take a maximum of two hits to kill with it, a skillful player will have little dependency on ammo bags. See Shotgun Ammunition for pellet count and damage falloff statistics. Summary Pros: * Highest per-shot damage out of every shotgun in the game, tied with the Mosconi, Breaker 12G, GSPS 12G, and Judge * Reasonably accurate * Fast reload * Very ammo-efficient ** Second-highest pickup of all 155-damage shotguns, tied with GSPS 12G * Capable of a high Concealment rating when modded ** Mods greatly decrease accuracy, allowing for a wider pellet spread * Synergizes well with special ammuntion * Clearer sights compared to the Mosconi Cons: * Tiny magazine capacity that cannot be increased * Has a slightly lower full reload speed compared to the Mosconi * Low total ammo * Second-lowest ammo pickup of all primary shotguns, slightly lower than the Mosconi * High purchase price * Abysmal base Concealment (can be significantly improved by mods) * High base accuracy results in narrowed pellet spread at close range * Very limited modification pool * Very low stability for a shotgun * No suppressor available, making high concealment only useful if the player has no other concealable primary weapons or for Low Blow/Sneaky Bastard Tips *This may be one of the best guns to use with Bulletstorm, as the spread makes it easy to hit enemies, you can fire as fast as you can pull the trigger, and several Enforcer skills can improve this gun further. * Using 000 Buckshot or AP Slugs will bring its damage up to 178.5; with the Shotgun Impact skill, the damage rises to 204. Granted, barring Flechette rounds, AP Slugs and 000 Buckshot, using any other ammo types would leave the player with an uneven amount of ammo, and as such will not be ideal to have in situations when an enemy takes 2 shots to kill but the player only has 1 shell left. ** Flechette rounds will also help deal with Maximum Force Responders. Slug rounds are of extremely questionable use, and 000 Buckshot are a decent idea, adding more damage with no extra loss of accuracy. ** Equip the Luxurious Ammo Pouch to make up for the shell count reduction imposed by custom ammo types. Due to the lack of drawbacks, equipping the aforementioned stock is highly recommended for any purpose. *It is highly recommended to switch to your secondary when dealing with Tasers with this weapon, unless you are certain that you will be able to hit a Taser while being shocked. *Shotgun CQB can greatly speed up the (already short) reload process. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Boost= |-|Barrel= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Joceline-Lead-Dead-Plaid.png| +4 Stability Joceline-12G-USO-Commando.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Joceline-12G-Jocy.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Joceline-Dax-CQC.png| +4 Stability Joceline-OU-12G-The-Ash-Stain.png| -4 Accuracy Joceline-OU-12G-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= * refers to the , an organization that provides live entertainment to members of the and their families. Trivia * The Joceline O/U 12G is based on a hybrid of the Beretta S3 O/U, CZ Redhead Deluxe O/U and Beretta 682 Gold E shotguns. The final weapon bears the checkered handguard of the Redhead Deluxe, the lock and breech block of the S3 O/U, and the trigger - stock combo of the Beretta 682. ** Its name was first revealed when its asset files were added prior to the release of the Bonnie Character Pack. Its string ID in the files suggests it is a Beretta 682 (bm_w_b682). * Possibly deviating from the home nationality-themed weapons included with previous character DLCs, the Joceline is based on a shotgun of Italian origin, and given an old Germanic name, despite being associated with a Scottish character. * On its introduction, the Joceline O/U 12G was far more powerful than the Mosconi, with many players considering the Mosconi to be inferior to the Joceline. However, on March 17, 2015, the Mosconi's damage was buffed to match the Joceline's, leaving only accuracy, stability, and concealment to be the three separating factors between the two weapons. ** Ironically, with the global weapon stats rebalance, the Mosconi was given higher stability, concealment, and total ammo than the Joceline, which, if it weren't for the Joceline's ammo-increasing mod, would make the Joceline inferior to the Mosconi. * Unlike the Mosconi, the Joceline actually has a separate tactical reload animation, where only the spent shell will fly out of the gun when the breech is opened instead of both. * It is the second double-barrel shotgun in the game, the first one being the Mosconi 12G, and the first over/under double barrel. * The engraving on the side mentions "Jerry Andersson", a retired Swedish hockey player. Gallery file:Joceline 12.jpg|The Joceline O/U 12G. ru:Joceline O/U 12G Category:Shotguns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Community items